


no heartbeat, no soul

by inallmyunholiness



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, It’s really short, POV Second Person, Poetry, ig?? maybe, im doing this on my phone so it could be weird, kind of, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallmyunholiness/pseuds/inallmyunholiness
Summary: So this is the first thing I’ve posted on ao3 and maybe the last?? We’ll see!!





	no heartbeat, no soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bleeding Needs of Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096852) by [MashpotatoeQueen5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashpotatoeQueen5/pseuds/MashpotatoeQueen5). 



> So this is the first thing I’ve posted on ao3 and maybe the last?? We’ll see!!

Demon Boy, you are too much, too rough for them. You were raised in blood and blade, and you do not understand when they say calm down. You have never known calm, just as you have never known love.

Oh, yes, you know adoration, perhaps a twisted, ill version of something that could have been love once. Your mother taught you all that you know; where to plunge the blade to cause the most pain, how to make someone think you care.

Demon Boy, they ask you to do no harm and you ask _how? This is me, this is in my blood._

You had a pulse once, when you were first born. But they ripped it out of you when it became clear you would live to serve your purpose. Demon Boy, you are nothing but a shell for a monster who was once man. You do not want to be this man, you do not want to serve your purpose.

Demon Boy, I pity you. You have no choice.


End file.
